


The Devil’s Paperwork

by whopooh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer has a list, at the precinct, fuckruary2020, meta and humour, quite established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whopooh/pseuds/whopooh
Summary: Lucifer shows Chloe an intriguing list he has found. It seems to all be about the Devil and sex.My contribution to Lucifer's Fuckruary Challenge! (I know this is a Gen-rated fic for a smut challenge, but it seems that's just how my brain works. Also, it got a second chapter!)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 48
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I can't stop my brain from thinking about prompts on a meta level, and so this happened. 
> 
> If anyone is interested in the challenge (and to see the list Lucifer has found), you can check it here: https://freakyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/189113012894/freaky-february-rules

“So, Detective,” Lucifer said as he sat down on the corner of Chloe’s desk, trying to be as distracting as possible with his long limbs and well-cut suit. “I had a very enlightening talk with Suki. Do you remember her?”

“Sookie?” the Detective answered, slowly emerging from whatever it was she was researching on the computer. It was a quiet afternoon, with not many people around at the precinct. Her eyes adjusted to his proximity and landed on his beaming face; she answered with a small smile of her own. It made his heart flutter. “Is that someone I should know?”

“Suki,” Lucifer enunciated more clearly. “My Lucifan. The girl who was so obsessed with me she even made commemorative dolls?”

“Oh!” Chloe laughed. “ _That_ Suki. Yes, she is hard to forget.”

“Well, I ran into her.”

The detective raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“Did she faint?”

“Only very little. I caught her in time,” Lucifer assured her, before scrunching up his face in thought. “Come to think of it, that only made her more flustered.”

“Poor girl,” Chloe said. “She may never fully recover.”

Lucifer threw her a worried look; did she really think that? But before he managed to say anything, Chloe continued. 

“So, what was so enlightening about it? Did she have a new theory about your body hair?” 

She let out a chuckle. Lucifer supposed it was even more amusing to her now, when she was the one to know everything about that.

“No, nothing as mundane as that,” he replied. “I managed to have her sit down in an open-air café, and once she’d downed a whole bottle of water, she could even speak to me.”

“Brave girl.”

“She showed me this.” 

Lucifer unfolded a paper and put it down before Chloe. It consisted of two columns of listed words, twenty-nine rows in each column, all set to a background of a nude upper torso. It was rather sensually made. The headline read “Fuckruary” in scratchy, orange letters. The Detective scanned the list before setting a steady gaze on her partner.

“Lucifer, what is this?” 

“Which one?” he asked, leaning over to better see the list. “Do you mean number 17?” 

“No, I mean this paper. What is it?”

“Oh. Well, it’s a list of sex positions and kinks. Made especially for me, from what people think I would like.” He beamed proudly. “It’s like a birthday present, but in February.”

She didn’t falter in her scrutinizing of him.

“I take it this attention doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable?” 

He snorted. 

“Surely you know me better than that, Detective.” 

She nodded, her face showing that yes, she did know him better than that.

“I was thinking we could use it for education. More specifically, yours.” He directed a teasing gaze her way. “I can’t help wondering how many of these you don’t know about.”

Chloe’s eyes didn’t leave his even when he smiled his most suggestive grin. She set her mouth in a straight line – in that endearing way she had when she didn’t want to show he’d managed to fluster her.

“Lucifer, I’m a cop and a mother, I’m not an _ingenue_. I know what these things mean.”

“You do?” His eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

“Of course. Well, most of them, anyway.” She tried to look casual.

“How do you know?”

“I’m from LA, I’m a cop, and I was an actress. These things tend to trickle in, okay?”

“Specify trickle in,” Lucifer said.

“Well, for example, I once raided a brothel in Chinatown. They had all manner of... interesting devices. And audiences they catered to.” 

“That’s a tale I haven’t heard, Detective. Most intriguing.” He smiled encouragingly.

“It was during my cadetship. I’m sure my boss found it hilarious to send the young ambitious female cadet. Let’s just say the whole establishment made… a lasting impression.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to give her his best innuendo, but before he could say anything, she stopped him with a finger thrust in the air.

“Don’t.” She paused. “Also, I’m not going to try them all as some kind of challenge, Lucifer.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened. 

“I would never even suggest it, Detective!” he exclaimed, not managing to keep the hurt out of his voice. “I’m not a monster! These kinds of things must be built on lust, and desire, and trust. And some of them demand considerable preparation.”

Chloe leaned back in her chair, eyeing him thoughtfully.

“I suppose you would know, huh,” she challenged him.

He scoffed. 

“I do! Though as the literal devil, it’s not particularly hard for me to prepare. Hm,” he paused, “actually, I might not be able to do them all that easily with you close by.”

She snorted at that. 

“Of all the ways your vulnerability around me might inconvenience you, I’m not going to apologize for it in relation to kinky sexual positions, Lucifer.”

He managed to look rather put out at that, although he wasn’t really. Most of all, he was happy that she bantered with him so easily, just like she used to do. Knowing he was the Devil, and then getting together properly, hadn’t changed that – which was lucky since it was one of his favourite pastimes. Well, maybe not favourite, he could think of some even more satisfying activities, but it was definitely on his top five list.

Chloe looked at the wrinkled paper again; a few strands of hair that weren’t gathered into her trademark ponytail caressed her cheeks. When she looked up, he could see something was brewing in that detective brain of hers. He felt his spirits rise. 

“And you, of course, have done all of these, Lucifer?”

“Of course!” he confirmed, as if it was a given, and then he had to stop himself. “At least I presume so.” 

He checked the list thoroughly, trying not to imagine the woman in front of him as his partner in the different endeavours and failing rather spectacularly.

“Yes, I have. As I always say – everything is worth trying at least twice.”

“Twice?” Chloe asked. “Are you sure you don’t mean once?”

“Of course, I’m sure. The first time may just be rubbish because you’re inexperienced or have the wrong partner. Always try things twice.” 

He looked at her with a soft smile.

“Or, not at all, of course. If it really isn’t to your fancy.”

She tilted her head.

“But everything is to your fancy, isn’t it?”

He looked at her worriedly, feeling this was heading towards bad territory for them. It risked ending up in that realm of ‘incompatibility’ she sometimes got stuck on. She had already freaked out, more than once, over the fact that he was practically a sex god and she… she was not. Neither the sex part, nor the god part. It was so hard to make her understand that he didn’t wish for that, that he only wanted her the way she was. Human and sensible. And sensuous, of course, but he loved the sensible just as much.

“Well, I…” He stopped, swallowing. “I don’t know whether to call it to my fancy.”

“Don’t tell me you did it without wanting to?” She looked concerned now.

“No, I wanted to. I just…” He threw his hands out in an all-encompassing gesture. “I just… really like sex. And people. And I’m happy to give them what they desire.”

She was silent for a heartbeat, then she reached out her hand to put it on his knee; he caught it easily in his so he could caress her knuckles with his thumb.

“I know you do. And it is a very lovely thing, too, Lucifer.” But even as she called it lovely, she still looked rather sad. He brought her hand to his mouth so he could kiss it tentatively. “You really have your own way of thinking about this,” she said, finally. “Is that even consent, strictly speaking?”

“I do not have sex with people without their consent,” Lucifer said. “And it’s very easy for me to know if I have it.”

She sighed.

“Not _their_ consent, Lucifer. I meant yours.” She saw his eyebrow rise in question. “Do you actually check for your own consent?”

“I…” He hesitated for a moment before he let out a sigh. “I think maybe you don’t understand how much I love sex.” He smiled, but it was a little on the soft side. “Or to be with people – I mean people who aren’t already condemned to Hell and stuck in their own hell-loop. Or how much I enjoy having adventures and learning new things.”

She rose so she could circle him in her arms.

“Of course, you do. I’m sorry, Lucifer, I always forget to put it in the larger perspective.” She caressed his back with her hand. “To put _you_ in a larger perspective.”

He leaned back so he could see her face. He didn’t like it when she was sad, especially when it was because of him. He needed to lift her spirit and change the melancholic feel of the conversation. 

“I’m quite sure you don’t need me in an even _larger_ perspective, Detective,” he said, deliberately leery. He winked, pleased when it made her laugh. Then he turned serious again. “But don’t you go around thinking I want to be with _people_ , now. It’s you I want to be with. You know I do. It’s not just something I say, I mean it.”

This was a discussion they had had before, and he needed to make sure she knew he hadn’t changed his mind. That he wouldn’t. He bent forward to kiss her on the lips – briefly, but still tantalising – despite them being in the precinct. 

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek, caressing his stubble.

“I know, Lucifer,” she whispered. “I know.”

He was lost in her gaze for a moment, before disentangling himself and sending her a highly suggestive smile.

“Anyway, darling. I really think you should keep that list and study it. If there’s anything that intrigues you, we can try it.” 

Chloe’s lips quirked into a small, secret smile.

“I think I have a better idea, Lucifer.” 

“Oh?” He stopped in his tracks, highly curious. 

“Why don’t you take this list and order these suggestions after what _you_ like best?” She pressed the list into his hand. “I would really like to know.”

He watched her, mesmerised.

“You do?”

“ _Your_ order, and then I get to veto the things I really don’t want to do. Then we play. Trying the… let’s say the top ten things. What do you think?”

He was silent for a very long time, looking down at the list in his hand and then at her again, his heart beating in the most curious way.

“I say that is _really_ like a birthday present, Detective.” He felt his whole face bloom into a grin. “Although it is just February.”

“Maybe February is just your new lucky month.” 

She smiled, and he could see her nostrils quiver slightly, in that way that meant she was more affected than she was willing to let on. It had taken him some time to learn to read her - to realise just how many emotions simmered beneath that controlled exterior of hers. His Detective didn't say things lightly, he knew that much. If she said she was ready to play, she really was ready to play, and she had decided he was the right playmate for her. It made his heart clench, hard - he was quite sure his expression gave it away, because her smile softened considerably.

Then she visibly collected herself. She turned back into the professional Detective Decker again, smoothing down the lapels of her jacket and frowning just a little. 

“Though I do have some more searches and paperwork to do before I can leave for the day,” she added.

“Of course, I’ll leave you to it,” Lucifer said hurriedly, casting a glance at the paper in his hand. “And it seems I too have some paperwork to do.” He cocked his head. “See you tonight?”

“Tonight, at your place,” she agreed. “And I’ll look forward to your presentation of your paperwork, Mr Morningstar.”

He nodded and put the paper in his breast pocket, patting it before he turned to go. 

The last thing he saw, as he left her to her work, was a very mischievous and satisfied smile gracing her expressive lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of hours later, Chloe arrives at Lux. She is very curious to see what Lucifer made of that list. 
> 
> Of all the things she had imagined, she did not expect this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several of you wanted to see the continuation, and what Lucifer would choose from the list. 
> 
> So, I'll end the smut month the way I started it, with a chapter of a Gen-rated meta fic. Sorry not sorry :D

Standing in the elevator, Chloe takes a deep breath before pressing the button, and feels the soft buzz beneath her feet as she starts ascending. Her mind is working hard, wondering what will face her when the doors open. A teasing Devil – she is quite sure of it. She has goaded him into thinking about which kinks he wants to explore with her, after all. She really has no one to blame but herself.

Will he sit at the piano, she wonders, immaculately dressed and saluting her with a toast and a suave smile, a list lying in wait? Will he perhaps lounge on his couch in a flimsy silk robe that hardly covers his more… carnal charms? Or will the penthouse seem empty, because he will be waiting for her in the bedroom, intending to surprise her?

She smiles at the thought and casts a glance at her reflection in the metal panels, one hand automatically reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Is she ready? Ready for whatever the Devil might have up his sleeve for her? 

Yes, she decides as she hears the small ‘ding’ of the elevator. She loves this man. She is ready.

She stops several steps into the penthouse, her eyes widening at the scene before her. It seems that no, she was not ready for this. 

The floor is littered with bottles and glasses, not as if someone had thrown them, but rather like they had been neatly put there. She can see cleaning utensils lying on the counter. Every surface is covered with clothes – tables, chairs, the couch and the piano alike – and it is hard to make them out under the sartorial weight. Between two piles of shirts, smack in the middle of the couch, sits Lucifer. He has lost his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of the purple shirt he’s wearing under the black waistcoat. His body is tense and his hair stands on all ends, the hand he keeps running through it making it even worse. 

He is quite obviously a mess.

“Lucifer?” she half-whispers as she walks towards him, afraid she might startle him. “What–?”

He looks up, his face a picture of agony before he swiftly rises to his feet.

“Detective!” he exclaims. “I must have lost track of time.”

She stops in front of him, close enough she could reach out and touch him with her fingertips. But she doesn’t dare to; she’d hate to make him flinch.

“What’s wrong, Lucifer?” She casts a glance at the mess around him. “Who did this?”

He looks around with wide eyes before facing her again. He slowly drags a hand over his eyes.

“No one did this. I just… I just needed to distract myself. I decided to clean out the cupboards, but then before I was done, I started rearranging my closet, instead.” 

He looks like he could freak out any minute. Chloe takes a step forward to gather him up in her arms. She hugs him tightly, acutely aware of the way he tenses up slightly.

Then she takes a small step back so she can look him in the eyes.

“That’s not really an explanation, Lucifer,” she says, slowly shaking her head. He mimics her movement, shaking his head in sync with hers until he catches himself and stops.

“It isn’t?” 

Chloe caresses him then, the side of his face, his stubble, touching his lips with her thumb. He sighs and closes his eyes. She has a sudden mental image of a large black cat, and tries to discard it.

She has no idea how he got from the enthusiastic man in the precinct to this mess in just a few hours, but she very much wants to understand. She doesn’t even know how to make him explain. Being with Lucifer, a man who is not a man, or at least not _just_ a man, a man so experienced and inexperienced all at once – it demands a lot of certainty, a lot of faith, and a whole lot of walking into new territory. It’s lucky she has always been good at that, at handling unknown situations: talking people down, reasoning with them, walking into dark rooms with only a gun as protection.

Lucifer reaches for a half-forgotten drink on the table and downs it in one go. Not that it will help him calm down – it’s not like alcohol has much effect on him – but there is obviously something soothing in the ritual.

“Why aren’t you a happy, gleeful, teasing Devil bouncing around and making innuendos to make me blush, Lucifer?” she asks carefully. 

She sits down on top of what may very well be all the trousers he owns, laid out in a pile on the couch. He looks her in the eyes before he replies.

“I can’t do it.”

“Can’t do what?”

“I can’t make a list.” He looks despondently at her.

She raises an eyebrow at that.

“So, all this… all this is about that list?”

He fiddles with the glass in his hands before putting it down, eyeing her.

“I can’t make these choices. I can’t say what I want most. I like… I like everything, and most of all,” his voice sounds disheartened as he continues, “most of all I like to give people what _they_ desire.”

Chloe looks at him as he stands there forlornly. She doesn’t know what to say. She certainly knew he likes to fulfil desires, but she has thought of him as a creature of want, of lust, tantalising and seductive. And now it turns out he can’t actually voice that? She’d thought _she_ was the one who found it difficult to talk bluntly about what she wants.

Doesn’t he always talk about desires? She shakes her head to try to clear her thoughts.

“I know you have desires, Lucifer. So many,” she says, trying to make sense of it all. “Like last weekend, when we… when you…” She falters. He may have broadened her sexual horizon already, but she still finds it hard to talk about it. She gestures with her hand. “You know?”

“Do you mean when I fucked you with just my tongue?” he asks. “Or when we fucked against the wall?”

“Yeah,” Chloe says. “Yeah, that’s the thing I was thinking about.” She clears her throat, telling herself she has got to stop being embarrassed of talking about things like this, especially as she was so fine with experiencing it. “Wasn’t that what you desired?”

He flashes her a cocky grin.

“Of course, it was, Detective. In every imaginable way.” 

He even winks at her, as if he didn’t just have a melt-down. Chloe has always been fascinated with Lucifer’s mercurial shifts in mood – he’s like an endearing impersonation of whiplash, now more than ever. 

“Yes,” she says, swallowing. “It was amazing. But… what’s the difference? Why can you talk about that, but making a list makes you turn into… this?” She sweeps her hand around to include the whole messy room.

He opens his mouth to answer, but then he closes it again, looking confused.

“If I… if I do something with you, and I see that you want it, that’s the thing I desire,” he says. “But this, choosing like this... blindly.” He hesitates, struggling for words as he sits down beside her. “I never thought _anything_ about sex could be hard for me. Well,” he amends with a smile, “apart from the obvious parts.”

She smiles, although her heart is aching for him. He turns serious again.

“But I can’t do this. I can’t _choose_. Not from a damned list, by myself.” He puts his head in his hands, scoffing at his own ineptitude.

Chloe wants to tell him he doesn’t have to decide, that the list isn’t important. But how does she know that? Maybe the list _is_ important, maybe it is crucial to make him know that his desires count? That he can talk to her about them? 

She reaches out, trailing her fingers over his bare underarm; she sees his gaze follow her movement before he flicks it up to meet her eyes. His brown, large eyes are so expressive, so intense and with so much personality. _He_ has so much personality – the whole of him, with all his quirks, and humour, and convictions, and care, and devilishness, and impulsive behaviour. 

She cannot allow him to feel like he is a mirror to her desires.

“We need to figure this out,” she says, steadily, and picks up the paper with the damned list. He rises, flicking his eyes over the mess he’s created.

“I guess I’ll start by putting these back where they belong.” 

As he gathers up clothes and walks towards the bedroom, needing several rounds to clear the space, Chloe studies the paper. Once he’s done with the wardrobe, she tells him to ignore the rest and come sit by her on the couch. He casts a glance at the bar, clearly hating to leave it unfinished, but obeys.

“I think we need another angle,” she says.

“How very detective of you to say, Detective,” Lucifer smiles. He has obviously regained some of his good mood in the process of cleaning up.

“If I told you I would like to do _all_ these things,” she says, challenging – Lucifer’s eyebrows rise into his hairline, but before he can say anything, she continues – “which ones would you be most happy to do?”

“Clever Detective,” Lucifer purrs, admiration in his tone, as he again leans over the list, his arm rubbing against hers in the process.

“Just think about what you’d rather want to respond to?” she pushes. She leans tantalisingly towards him, her lips hovering close to his; the temperature between them rising markedly as she smiles. She can feel his breathing quickening. He scrutinizes her face, before obviously making up his mind. 

“I guess you are already in control,” he says, tilting his head. “How about I say I quite enjoy that.”

The air is sparkling with energy now, she can almost feel it on her skin.

“You do?” she breathes, mesmerised by his eyes and his proximity.

“Don’t you know that already, Detective?” he asks. His smile does nothing to diffuse the energy in the small space between them. “You have been bossing me around for ages, after all.” 

“But you never do what I tell you to,” she replies, almost breathless from his confession.

“I always do what you tell me to do… when it matters, Detective.” 

His smile is rather wistful.

She thinks about that while putting her hand in his hair to lightly caress him; he closes his eyes for a second. It is true that he often does the exact opposite of what she tells him to do – he rushes into dangerous situations and calls people out in the most outlandish fashion. But it is also true that he stops when she puts a hand on his arm and asks him to. She feels almost dizzy from the implications. 

He leans in, and his face is so close she thinks he is about to kiss her, but instead he picks up the paper and circles number 12, “control”.

His grin is cheeky as he watches her confused reaction. 

“I’m happy to have you tell me what to do in bed too, Detective.”

“Okay,” she says. “Okay. I guess I _really_ have to become better at saying what I want, then.” She swallows. “I suppose I could do that.”

Lucifer is beaming. Then it hits her and she groans as she realises what she has just agreed to.

“No, stop it, Lucifer! You can’t get around this by _again_ making it about what I want!”

He looks slightly offended at her outburst.

“But I love to find your desires, Detective,” he protests.

“I know you do,” she says tentatively, capturing his head between her hands to make him look into her eyes. “And I love you for it, Lucifer, I do. But please, think about it in reverse. I want to be able to give this to you too.”

He meets her gaze for a while, and then he nods, solemnly. She releases him and points to the list.

“Do your paperwork. I’ll fetch some whiskey,” she says, leaving him to his contemplations. 

She takes her time, picking the right bottle and the nicest glasses, before slowly making it back to him. He looks highly concentrated; the pen having found its way to his mouth where he chews it. Sexily. Because of course he chews pens sexily. He really is the Devil.

She slides down beside him, handing him the drink. He gulps down a large part of it and then exclaims, “I’m done, Detective.”

“Already?” she asks, surprised. How did he manage so quickly?

“M-hm,” he replies, smiling at her astonishment. “I just thought about you, and suddenly it was all quite easy.”

She holds out her hand so he can place the paper in it; she can see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. _How come the Devil even has an Adam’s apple,_ she finds herself thinking suddenly. _It must have had a very different name back in Heaven, mustn’t it? Oh, come on, focus, Chloe. Focus!_

She eyes the list – it is quite wrinkled by now – and reads aloud.

“2. Sensory deprivation.” She flicks her eyes to him. “That… sounds amazing, actually, Lucifer.” 

He practically beams at her. She turns back to the list. 

“Food. Butts. Oral. 69.” She snorts, feeling like a teenager when she says them in a string like that. “I don't mind any of those.” 

His smile turns even brighter.

“10. Public sex. Oh, no. No, no,” she says, and crosses it out immediately. 

“Maybe later,” he says, not looking particularly surprised at her protest. “It may be an acquired taste.”

She just shakes her head before continuing.

“Pegging.” She looks at him, nudging him in the side. “You mean that I would…” 

“Penetrate me. Yes,” he replies, a glint in his eyes. “Just as we started out, once upon a time.”

She blushes first, and then gives it some thought, realising it sounds rather exciting. She nods before she can chicken out. “Yes. I’m game. You’ll have to teach me, though.” 

She is very pleased with his slight surprise at her boldness. Before he can make more innuendoes, she returns to the paper.

“Control. I think we already covered that one.” She casts him a glance. “I think it should go both ways, too.” 

“Oh, yes, I’d love that,” he says, downing the rest of his whiskey. She waits while he goes to the bar for a refill, almost stumbling over the mess. When he has again settled next to her on the couch, she continues.

“Monster sex. Wings.” 

As she reads it out loud, she can feel how he stills beside her. This list has _monster sex_ on it? Of course it does; Suki knows what she’s doing. Chloe almost wants to laugh in relief that she can answer the question so very clear in his circled words. 

She turns to him more properly, placing a delicate hand on his bare arm, feeling the heat of his skin.

“I love all your sides,” she whispers. “All of you. Don’t you know that, Lucifer?” 

He looks away before allowing his eyes to meet hers.

“I was thinking it was maybe more in the… abstract way?”

“Don’t you know how hot you are when you’re an angel? Or the devil? How soft you are, and how rough? How much you make me want to touch you, to know what you actually feel like?” 

“You do?” he breathes.

Chloe realises she might have thought about this – a lot – but she’s never actually told him. She has thought her reactions would speak enough. When she shivered as he covered them both with his wings. When she reacted to his glowing red eyes. Damn herself for being so reticent, so utterly incapable of being overt. She has just thought he understood.

She has also feared her interest could come off as intrusive. As ogling. She has never known anyone with two different forms before, and the red devil form seems so much a part of his self-hatred that she hasn’t dared to even think about it too much. 

Stupid, stupid detective. 

“Do you have _any_ idea what I have dreamed about you?” she adds, suddenly bold.

He perks up before her.

“Please, do tell, Detective,” he says. “I want to hear all about it.”

She blushes then, deeply. 

“Another time, okay? We’re still working on the list.” He looks so disappointed that she leans forward to kiss him and whisper in his ear. “I won’t change my mind, I promise.” 

She shivers delightedly when he answers by allowing a short flash of hell fire take over his eyes. Her heart beats faster from the short glimpse of his other side. Then she leans back again, clearing her throat, and returns to the list. 

“I see your paperwork is not in complete order, Lucifer,” she says in her best Detective voice. “Oral and 69 can clearly be seen as overlapping, so I’ll cross one out, and I rejected one item. This means you still have one to go.”

She holds out the paper to him. He reacts slowly, but finally he takes the pen and paper from her so he can revise his work. He circles one item on the list and hands it back to her.

“Role play,” she reads, searching his face to see his reaction. “I would love some role play.”

The smile he shoots her is very bright, and she realises what this list work has done. Not only did it make him own up to his own desires, but it made her do the same, by responding to his. This really has been an exercise for them both. 

“Do you mind if I add a few items?” she asks him.

He hands her the pen in reply. Once she has made her circles, he eagerly leans in to read.

“Comfort,” he reads and snorts, rolling his eyes. “You kink monster you, Detective.” Then he peeks down again, slightly more intrigued. “Stripping.” He cocks her head at her. “Really?” 

She shrugs.

“Really. Especially if you’re the one doing it.”

He smiles so warmly she can feel her heart melt. Then his gaze travels the list to find her signature circle in one more place.

“Oh, blindfold, Detective?” he says with a leer.

“I know it could be part of the sensory deprivation, but I wanted to pick it out anyway. I bet you are very good with treating a lady with a blindfold.” She shamelessly pitches her voice darker, more seductive. “I would love to be in your hands.” 

She can see the implications hit him, and he swallows.

“You would?” he says. The cadence of his voice reveals exactly how affected he is. He allows his hand to trail over her skin, her shoulder and neck up to her face, touching her eyelids gently as she closes them – it makes her breath catch. “I am very good with that.”

“Right,” she says, a shiver going through her body. “We’ll keep it, then.”

“Only if you’ll do me the same honour,” he replies. 

She opens her eyes to the deep pools of his brown ones, crinkled in a little suggestive smile. Something in the way he holds himself is so strong and so vulnerable at the same time. The idea of putting a blindfold on him and touching him, kissing him, surprising him… she finds it infinitely alluring. 

This is the temptation he truly offers her, every time he is around: of giving and taking and giving again. 

“Of course,” she breathes. 

Then she catches herself and uses the pen to point at him.

“You know what, I think we should end this list.”

“We should?” he asks, confused by her quick change.

“Too much theory,” she explains. “We’re sorely lacking in practice today.”

A smile slowly takes over his face and she finds it necessary to kiss him, just to try to wipe it away. She attacks him as if it is a competition, her lips seeking to devour him. She manages to plant herself in his lap, forcing him to recline backwards. After a while, he extricates himself from her lips and smiles.

“I see you took the control part seriously,” he says, eyes unbearably fond. 

But she doesn’t want fondness now, she wants heat. She pushes down again to kiss him, her hands in his hair pulling on the border of painful, making him moan. Now it is her smile that is smug – she can feel that – and he casts just one look at her before he takes over the initiative, being the one devouring her, from beneath. He grabs her ass, pushing her towards him so she can feel how ready he is for her. One of his hands travels up her spine and ends up on the nape of her neck, caressing her delicately. 

He is such an intense kisser, her toes curl from it. And it is so like that dream she had once – her first sex dream about him – that she gasps. She attacks his buttons so she can push his shirt off, caressing the warm, soft, beautiful skin on his shoulders and chest. He kisses her neck and she breathes him in, slowly, blatantly, before his mouth seeks out hers again. When he stops to catch his breath – they are both so utterly, endearingly breathless – she pipes up.

“I was thinking about one of the other words.”

He quirks his eyebrow, panting.

“Oh?”

“How about ‘pillows’? Maybe it’s time to take this to the bedroom?”

He stands up swiftly with her still in his lap; she whoops in delight and lets her legs circle his waist.

“Whatever you wish, Detective. There are of course many interesting ways to use those.”

“I don’t doubt it for a minute. Especially not in your hands.”

“Yes, I am quite good with my hands,” he says. He takes a steady grip on her ass as he starts to walk towards his bedroom. “You may come to regret you didn’t pick them as one of your words.”

She lets her hand caress his hair, messing it up even more.

“Oh, shush, Lucifer, or I’ll have to pick the ‘no talking’.” 

He drops her on the large, inviting bed and crawls into it after her. 

“That would be a real challenge, Detective,” he says as he looms over her, his mouth already set for her clavicle. “It is probably the last thing I can do.” 

But he does stop talking after that. The only sounds that can be heard for quite some time are exclamations that don’t really include any words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely, wonderful beta Arlome!


End file.
